Rapprochement
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Quels sont les sentiments qu'éprouvent John lors de sa mutation? Et ceux de Rodney ?Slash McShep.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Episode : Conversion ( Mutation )

En fait, je n'aime pas trop cet épisode. Sheppard y est au top mais je me suis demandée ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en mutant. McKay y a un peu le rôle d'un crétin trouillard qui ne semble pas trop motivé pour aider son ami (Pour entrer dans la grotte chercher des œufs par exemple ). Alors que dans d'autres épisodes il prend des risques pour lui, comme dans Aurora. Il y a combien de scénaristes qui écrivent les épisodes ? Je me demande s'ils se concertent, des fois ! Enfin, c'est mon avis alors moi je rectifie comme ça me plaît. Après tout, ça sert à cela les fanfics.

NC 17

Rapprochement 

Le docteur Rodney McKay sortit du jumper encore un peu pâle mais soulagé. Cette expédition sur la planète inconnue, tous ces insectes grouillants, les crissements, les sacs d'œufs qui pendaient l'avaient éprouvé. Déjà, en temps normal, il ne se sentait aucune affinité avec les insectes, mais là, c'avait été le bouquet ! Le tout ajouté à son anxiété sur l'état du colonel Sheppard.

De plus le docteur Beckett les avait accompagné. D'habitude Rodney appréciait la présence du médecin qui était un ami mais, sur le chemin du retour, Carson et Lorne n'avaient discuté qu'insectes et œufs, échangeant leurs impressions à grand renfort de détails.

Et maintenant Rodney avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elisabeth Weir les attendait. Rodney se précipita pour prendre des nouvelles.

-Le colonel Sheppard ne va pas mieux, Rodney, dit-elle répondant à la question muette du scientifique. La mutation progresse et il a du mal à se contrôler. Je crois qu'il préfère rester seul.

Rodney McKay acquiesça. Il prit congé de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers les quartiers du colonel.

Deux soldats affectés à la sécurité montaient la garde. Le scientifique n'eut aucune peine à les convaincre de le laisser entrer. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il avança dans la chambre plongée dans une semi obscurité.

Le silence.

Une silhouette assise au bord du lit qui lui tourne le dos.

La voix un peu enrouée :

-McKay, partez.

Il ne s'est même pas retourné. Il sait qui vient de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Il ne veut voir personne.

Il a peur.

Il n'a jamais eu peur comme cela de toute sa vie.

Au delà de la peur, il fait connaissance avec la terreur.

Elle l'étreint. Elle l'empoigne au delà des mots.

Il en étouffe presque.

Il ne veut pas devenir une bête. Il est un être humain.

Il se sent dériver, inexorablement vers un autre état.

Surtout ne pas paniquer. Penser.

Il tente désespérément de s'accrocher à des sentiments, des souvenirs.

Tout ce qui a été sa vie jusqu'à présent. Avant que le processus de mutation ne s'enclenche et le fasse basculer vers cet inconnu qui le terrifie.

Le colonel Sheppard fouille dans ses souvenirs :

Son enfance : Une maquette d'avion, les minuscules pièces patiemment rassemblées, ajustées, collées par les petites mains agiles. Des heures de veille passées à effectuer ce travail méticuleux, minutieux. Le premier vol et le premier crash. Les larmes. Les bras de son père qui l'entourent et qui lui explique comment ils vont réparer tout ça, ensemble.

L'adolescence : Il est beau, les filles sont à ses pieds. Il n'a qu'à choisir.

Quelques garçons le troublent.

Dans sa vielle Plymouth décapotable d'occasion, le samedi soir, il emmène les filles sur le chemin de terre qui longe le terrain d'aviation de l'USAF. Il leur fait l'amour et quand ils ont terminé, il s'allonge sur la banquette et lève les yeux au ciel

Les avions, comme les oiseaux le font rêver.

Toujours.

Il est un homme : Un militaire. Et il vole. Il a réalisé son rêve.

Il a aussi appris à tuer Le Golfe, l'Iraq, l'Afghanistan.

Le terrorisme

John Sheppard a fait connaissance avec la peur, la peur de mourir.

Mais il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment là : La peur de perdre son humanité.

C'est pour cela qu'il doit se raccrocher à ses souvenirs.

Alors il ne veut voir personne. Ne pas perdre de temps, surtout.

Se rappeler les montagnes qui s'étendent à l'infini, hautes et belles. Sauvages. Des lacs comme des miroirs qui reflètent les sommets enneigés. Les sous-bois paisibles.

L'océan qui mugit, change, hurle.

Des corps vivants : Les contacts, les étreintes, l'amour. Et les émotions, les rires, les pleurs.

Des corps morts, blessés, choqués.

Des combats. Les guerres.

Les rires et l'insouciance partagés avec les potes dans une fête foraine. La peluche gagnée sans difficulté au tir et bien sûr offerte à la plus jolie fille de la bande.

L'amitié.

Et surtout, surtout, voler. Voler dans l'azur, dans la tempête, dans la nuit.

Tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

McKay ne peut pas l'aider. Il ne peut rien pour lui.

Il faut qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse, seul.

Mais McKay ne veut pas. Ce fichu canadien est l'homme le plus têtu que John Sheppard connaisse. Il s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule du colonel.

Qui frémit.

Une main chaude.

Le scientifique presse sa poitrine contre le dos du militaire.

Son souffle sur sa nuque. Lui communiquer sa chaleur.

Sheppard souffre. Que veut McKay ?

-Partez ! gronde t-il.

-Non, chuchote la voix dans son dos.

La voix lui procure des frissons, fait vibrer ses nerfs. Il ferme les yeux.

McKay attend.

Le silence s'alourdit. Les deux hommes s'accoutument à la présence l'un de l'autre. La quasi pénombre apporte une intimité bienvenue.

« Le temps suspendu ». Pour la première fois le scientifique en comprend le sens. Comme si le temps s'était figé dans l'instant présent.

Un instant qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Rodney pose sa joue sur les cheveux sombres. Il ferme les yeux lui aussi. Il attend toujours.

Les minutes s'égrènent.

Les respirations sont paisibles, régulières.

Mais pour Sheppard l'urgence est là. Elle reprend le dessus.

Que veut donc McKay ? Qu'attend-t-il ?

Le colonel Sheppard ne peut plus attendre. Le temps lui est devenu précieux.

Il se retourne brusquement et plonge son regard dans celui du scientifique.

McKay est choqué mais il ne crie pas. Il ne détourne pas les yeux non plus. La mutation a déjà beaucoup progressé. Le tee-shirt évasé laisse apercevoir le cou couvert de..de quoi ? D'écailles ?C'est brun vert. Ca a l'air rugueux. Et cela envahit une partie du visage.

Et les yeux !

McKay pense à son chat. Une pupille verticale. Un regard étrange au possible.

Les yeux de John sont beaux, étranges, terrifiants.

Ils brûlent.

McKay s'accoutume. Il s'adapte vite. Il en est capable.

Il a toujours eu cette force, cette faculté en lui. N'a jamais pu l'expliquer. Ni à lui, ni aux autres. Il peut le faire, voilà, c'est tout.

L'esprit ouvert. Prêt à tout.

Il n'a donc pas peur. Il est fasciné, hypnotisé par ce regard qui le dévore.

Ils s'aiment, ils le savent, ils l'ont toujours su.

Rodney enlace John qui lui rend son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud.

Ils basculent sur le lit. Les corps se serrent, se tendent, les jambes s'emmêlent.

Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre en gémissant. Les bouches se joignent. Le baiser est fort, presque violent.

Ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter.

John sent la vie, le désir monter en lui comme il ne l'a jamais connu. L'instinct le guide, l'envie. Il prend le dessus, palpe, empoigne, caresse avec force les chairs chaudes. Il écarte les vêtements. Ils ne sont que gêne, obstacles à son désir toujours croissant. Ses dents mordillent la peau dénudée, la marquent.

Il est au comble de l'excitation. Il happe, lèche le corps qui frémit sous lui, qui palpite.

Il ressent un besoin vital de prendre, de pénétrer. Il en a mal. Son sexe est douloureux.

Rodney McKay est emporté par le désir de l'autre homme. Ses doigts s'activent sur les vêtements, rapidement. Il rend les caresses, les baisers. Il prend, il donne.

Avec passion.

Son corps est brûlant de désir. Il est au comble de l'excitation.

Les sueurs se mêlent. Les bouches se joignent de nouveau.

Les mains puissantes de John saisissent les hanches du scientifique. Pour le retourner.

Mais Rodney le retient. Il veut voir son amant lui faire l'amour. Il veut le voir tel qu'il est.

-Attends, chuchote-t-il.

Il saisit un oreiller et le glisse sous ses reins. Puis il s'offre.

Le regard de John le transperce.

McKay y lit de l'amour.

Les doigts humides du militaires sont en lui. Il s'activent, écartent, étirent.

Font mal. Puis percutent la prostate.

Rodney gémit. Il se cambre.

John retire ses doigts et d'un coup de rein puissant pénètre son amant.

Rodney crie. Les larmes fusent.

-Rodney ? Souffle le colonel. Il s'arrête de bouger. L'anxiété perce dans sa voix.

-Continue, chuchote le scientifique. Il s'arc-boute sur le sexe tendu.

John obéit et le pénètre plus loin encore. Il gémit, halète, martèle. Sans répit. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus vite. Il vibre. Il sent la passion l'envahir.

Il n'est plus que plaisir.

Les ongles de Rodney s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Le scientifique se tend, jouit.

Et plus rien n'a d'importance que John et la jouissance. La vague l'emporte. Il crie le nom de son amant.

John Sheppard sent monter l'orgasme. Son corps se raidit, traversé par les ondes de jouissance. Il entend Rodney crier son nom et il jouit. Il émet des sons rauques, des gémissements puis il crie son plaisir en se libérant en Rodney.

Son corps se détend enfin.

Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de l'homme qui tremble encore sous lui.

Il l'aime.

Il se sent vivant.

FIN 


End file.
